


Gotta Be On My Own

by NahaFlowers



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Breakfast Club AU, Gen, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Suicide Attempt Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 01:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: Breakfast Club AU. James, Miranda, Thomas, Anne and Jack discuss just about everything during Saturday detention.





	Gotta Be On My Own

**Author's Note:**

> So I just watched The Breakfast Club and then listened to Gravel to Tempo by Hayley Kiyoko and it inspired me to write this little Breakfast Club AU? Enjoy!

"I can't," said James. He looked down at the library floor, not able to say anymore.

"Can't what?" asked Miranda kindly. He looked shrewdly up at her.

"Be around other people. Get close to them." He accidentally caught Thomas's eye as he broke her gaze again and swallowed, looking down at the ground again.

"Why?" asked Anne. James didn't even know who she was, really. He'd seen her around school, he guessed but he'd never even heard her speak before.

"It doesn't matter," said James. What right did any of them have to his life, anyway? He'd barely spoken to any of them before.

"You brought it up," Thomas reminded him.

Fuck him, James thought. What right did _he_  have? Sure, he stared at the back of his frankly GOLDEN head in English all the time, admired his cleverness (while also thinking he was a cocky pretentious piece of shit), but the guy had never spoken a word to him till today.

"What's it to you?" he said between gritted teeth.

"Because I want to know," Thomas said, patient and kind, and GOD, James hated him. He didn't want him to be kind.

He wanted Thomas to fuck him.

And there was the truth of it, plain and simple.

All he had to do was say it.

"Because I'm gay," he finally admitted. "And I can't get close to anyone because guys will think I'm after them and girls will just think I'm some accessory. And I don't want anyone to know."

"Well, we all know now," said Jack.

"Yes, thank you, Rackham, I didn't think I'd said it in my head."

Jack just rolled his eyes at James's belligerence. Thomas, however, was smiling widely at him, teeth practically glinting.

"What?" snapped James.

"You're gay?" Thomas asked, and James just rolled his eyes and nodded, because there was no taking it back now, but he wasn't gonna fucking say it again. Thomas nodded, satisfied. "Me too."

James's eyes widened

"Oh, of course! Everyone is fucking gay! There's barely a person in this room who doesn't want to fuck their own gender!"

"Jack," said Anne, through her teeth. "I'm warning you..."

Their attention turned to Anne, although Thomas and James were still watching each other out of the corner of their eyes.

"Anne," said Miranda, "are you...a lesbian?"

"No of course I'm fucking not!" said Anne loudly.

"I'm sorry," said Jack, "are you or are you not here because you tried to beat up the guy who threatened to do it with the pretty girl from your maths class?"

"Fuck off, Jack," she said, but when she looked up at the others and saw how impressed they looked, barely suppressing grins, she couldn't help grin a bit herself. "She is really pretty," she said. "Not like there's much else to do in maths anyway."

"I thought you two were dating?" Thomas asked Jack and Anne. "N-not that I'm judging."

James sniggered next to him.

"And I thought you and Miranda were dating, but obviously we were both wrong," Jack retorted.

This time it was Miranda's turn to snort.

"So why're you in here, Thomas?" Anne asked, mostly to break the awkwardness of the moment.

Thomas immediately tensed up, and Miranda let in a sharp breath, looking at Thomas. James looked at him as well.

"Thomas, what-?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," said Thomas, keeping his tone level with great difficulty. "None of your business," he said, angrily, and James recoiled.

"Was it your dad?" James asked quietly, later, when Jack and Anne were somewhere else, on the other side of the library.

"James," said Miranda, warningly.

"What do you know about my dad?" asked Thomas.

"Only what I've heard." James shrugged. "But what I've heard isn't good."

"I tried to kill myself," said Thomas, not looking at James, or Miranda, or even the library - not really looking anywhere. "Last week. Swallowed a bunch of pills and woke up in hospital." He took a deep breath, closed his eyes tight. When he opened them they were wet. "My dad wasn't sympathetic. He said I was a weak fucking coward, and if I was gonna kill myself I should at least have the decency to do it properly, like a fucking man." James dug his nails into the skin of his hand, wanting to kill this man. "Then he said, as punishment, I could either stay in my room under house arrest for a week, or I could take a month of Saturday detentions. He knows the principal pretty well, it wasn't too hard to arrange." He looked at James for the first time since he had spoken. "I took the detentions because if I'd had to stay locked up in that house with my dad for a week, I would have fucking killed myself for real."

There was silence.

"Jesus, Thomas," James said eventually. "I'm so fucking sorry."

Thomas smiled, though it was grim and didn't quite meet his eyes. "Don't be." He smirked. "I've had a better time here than I have in fucking months."

"Good." James met Miranda's eyes. She looked tired and sad for Thomas, but not surprised. She knew, then. "Fuck," he said again, for good measure.

Thomas let out a shaky laugh. "Will you go out with me?" he asked.

"What?" James said, feeling wrongfooted by the sudden change of subject.

"I mean, if you don't want to..." said Thomas, trailing off, giving him the saddest puppy eyes James had ever seen, and James thought _you asshole_ , but he thought it with affection.

"No, I want to, just...you're not just asking me out because we're both gay, are you?"

"No!" exclaimed Thomas, loud enough that Jack and Anne popped their heads round from whatever it was they were doing - smoking a joint from the looks of it. "Haven't you noticed me staring at you in English?"

James shook his head mutely.

"I think he's been too busy staring at you, dear, to notice you staring at him," said Miranda coyly.

They both blushed.

"Oh, when are you lovebirds gonna fucking make out?" yelled Jack from the other side of the room.

"Fuck off, Jack!" they all yelled in chorus.

"So that's a yes then?" asked Thomas softly.

"Yeah," said James, feeling weirdly breathless. "Yeah it is."

Thomas kissed him. 


End file.
